1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an active array substrate for a display device and a method for manufacturing the active array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat display devices such as liquid crystal display devices are widely applied in various types of electronic products. Flat display devices usually include active array substrates for driving the pixels of the display devices. In general, five photolithography processes are necessarily performed in conventional methods of fabricating the active array substrates. However, each photolithography process implies an increase in production costs. In recent years, a method using only four photolithography processes is developed to cost-effectively fabricate the active array substrates. In order to more effectively reduce production costs and enhance production efficiency, there exists in this art a need for a new method of fabricating the active array substrates.